Evanescent
by staymagicalrose
Summary: Draco/Hermione. Multi-Chapter. 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione comes back, and Draco does as well. Mentioned Romione


**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **

**Don't own any of these characters! **

**evanescent**

_**adj**_

**1.**** passing out of sight; fading away; vanishing**

Her first year, he'd ridiculed her and bullied her.

Her second year, he'd called her a Mudblood.

Her third year, she'd punched him in the face.

Her fourth year, he'd gone behind her back and told false stories to the papers.

Her fifth year, he'd ignored her except for hissing taunts of "Mudblood," and "freak".

Her sixth year, he'd turned against the school.

And now she was supposed to be going back to school with him? She never expected him to come back for a seventh year; she thought he hated it here. But apparently she thought wrong. Their family was all about reputation. Whatever made them look the best in the eyes of the ministry and the wizarding community. And if sending Draco back to Hogwarts after Voldemort and his followers had been conquered would help them upkeep some kind of converted family status, well then, they would send Draco back. And Draco was exceptionally smart; there was no denying that. He rivaled herself in every exam, when he applied himself. He beat her out in Potions at times and never let her forget it, smirking at her when Professor Snape placed an "E" paper on her desk and an "O" on his. She just glared back and turned away.

So he was a good student. And maybe they thought he could become a good man, someday, too. But if she was thinking of the same Draco Malfoy that everyone knew, she didn't think that there was ever a big chance of that. She was just relieved Ginny was coming back this year. And Luna. With Harry and Ron not coming back, this year would have been unbearable. It still might be, what with Draco returning. She sighed. She was at the Weasley's currently, and it was the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping, and she didn't know what to do. She pulled back the worn red and yellow comforter and slipped her feet into blue slippers. She padded downstairs, wanting to sit in front of the ever-burning fire and relax. Maybe just read. But when she got down there, Ron was lying down, sleeping, on the comfortable couch, ginger hair tousled and messy. His mouth was slightly open, and she couldn't control the smile that spread across her face. She tiptoed over and slipped under his outstretched arm. This was heaven. This was what she needed at Hogwarts, not pale, pointy-faced Malfoy. But under the warmth of Ron's arm, she slowly slipped into dreams.

The next morning she woke to the smell of mint and coffee. Mrs. Weasley was awake and had placed a blanket over her. Ron was gone, probably off with Harry somewhere. They were going to be Aurors, and they wanted all the magic practice they could get before starting actual training. She yawned, and sat up, the blanket falling off her slim shoulders. Ginny came ponding down the stairs, red hair bouncing.

"Hey, Hermione!" she said brightly. "D'you want a shower? You can have it first!"

"No, thanks, Gin. You go ahead. I'll eat before."

Ginny grinned. "Are you excited? You know, for school tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes. "Everything except for Draco Malfoy.

"Come on. I don't think he'll be that bad. I think he's going to lay low, what with him being a known Death Eater and all."

She laughed. Ginny could always make her feel better. "Yes, though, I am excited. We still need to pack!" She couldn't believe she hadn't yet. Usually her textbooks were placed in alphabetical order, her wand oiled and shined, and her robes laundered and dusted and placed neatly on top of everything, all at least a week before school.

Ginny nodded.

"Yeah! Wait for me, though!" She dashed back upstairs, and Hermione walked into the Weasley's cozy kitchen, crammed with magical appliances. She was just stirring sugar into her peppermint tea when Ron and Harry tramped in, covered in mud. The mop lying by the cupboard made a tsking noise quite like Mrs. Weasley's and it followed Ron and Harry, cleaning up their dirty footprints.

"Morning, Hermione." Harry said. Ron said nothing, but leaned across the counter to snatch a bit of her toast. She smacked him on the head lightly.

"Ugh, honestly!" She grinned. "Both of you go clean yourselves up right now! Then maybe I'll make you something to eat."

"Yes, mother." This earned Ron a glare from Hermione, but she couldn't keep it up, and it collapsed into a giggle.

"Oh, stop." They walked away, talking amongst themselves. Hermione boiled up some more tea, and placed fresh bread into the toaster. They came down a few minutes later, dressed in new jeans and sweatshirts. The toast popped out of the toaster with a sing-song "Done!" She placed the bread on two plates.

"Butter or jam?"

"Both, thanks." Said Harry. She stared. "What?"

"_Both_?" said Ron.

"Why is that weird?" Harry asked, looking up from his teacup. Ron just looked disgusted.

She shook her head. "Never mind." She buttered (and jammed) his toast and handed it to him. Ron took his, too impatient to wait for her to butter it. Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen, frizzy red hair astray. "Boys!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Why did you make Hermione cook you up breakfast?"

"She offered, Mum," Ron said, his mouth full of food. Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Hermione, dear, you should have called me! I hate to be rude."

"Oh, no, really, I did offer. I was up anyway." Mrs. Weasley bustled past her.

"Anyway, dear, Ginny wanted me to tell you that she's done with her shower and you can come on up. And Arthur is taking you all to Diagon Alley today for a treat! He's got a huge promotion at work and he wants to treat you all to something special for the upcoming year. No objections, now!" She said as Harry opened his mouth.

"It's no trouble and it would really make him so happy." Ron grinned.

"Can we go to-" his face fell. Mrs. Weasley set her chin.

"It's alright, Ron. George will be happy to see us."

The death of Fred was always to be looming over this family, and a trip to the store he once owned with his brother was quite painful, even for Hermione. She excused herself from the kitchen and almost ran into Ginny.

"Go on up!" she said. "Water's still hot." Hermione gave her a grateful smile and continued up the stairs. The bathroom was on the top floor, which was questionable, as it sometimes dripped water onto the floor below. But everything at the Burrow was illogical and chaotic-that was what gave it charm. Just like Ron. Dopey, unruly, but so cute. She'd had her first _everything _with him. And that kind of relationship couldn't ever be shattered.

**I KNOW THIS IS ROMIONE BUT I PROMISE, SOON DRAMIONE!**

**I always want reviews, so tell me what you think! **

**Weekly song obsession: Let Her Go by Passenger**

**XOXO, Rose 3**


End file.
